


Auror Draco takes what he wants

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Draco, Harry and Ginny’s lovely little adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Violence, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: Draco and Harry play rough! Luckily Harry has an old Auror uniform in the attic.





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty sequel to ‘so much love to give’, about a polyamorous relationship between Harry, Draco and Ginny. You can read this as a stand alone, but I’m not in the least ashamed to promote reading the prequel fic :).
> 
> Warning: Harry and Draco play. It’s a non-con scene, but Harry and Draco both give their explicit consent. There is some foul language and threats too, especially when they are in the forest. 
> 
> If you are afraid the non-con triggers you, please skip this fic! Otherwise: have fun!!

In which Draco and Harry play rough.

‘Harry?’

I hum contentedly as he’s stroking my hair. 

‘I would like for us to... um...’

I grin. Draco, eloquent as he is, sometimes finds it difficult to discuss a kink with me. It must be his stiff pureblood upbringing.

‘What would you like, handsome? Want me to suck you off at the ministry? Want me to ready myself so you can use me as a plaything whenever you please? Want me to pretend I’m a teenage rent-boy? Let’s hear what you’ve got in store for me.’

He blushes a bit. ‘I would like to do some auror play.’

It’s a bit disappointing actually. Not nearly as kinky as I like it with him, and playing auror doesn’t really do it for me. But just as with Ginny, I would do it if it makes him happy. Maybe I can retrieve some old gear out of the attic for it. ‘Okay handsome. I’ll see if my old uniform still fits me.’

‘Fits you?’ He looks at me taken aback. ‘Fits..? Oh, I understand. Well, if you want to be the auror, that’s fine too.’

Huh?

‘Are you proposing...’

‘To be the unrelenting auror in question, yes. But if that doesn’t turn you on, we could do it the other way around?’

‘Doesn’t...’ I bounce up in excitement. ‘Draco, it turns me on beyond words. I would love to wriggle my way out of a parking ticket.’

‘A what?’

‘Never mind, it’s a muggle thing. I would love to suck your cock to prevent a ticket for performing underage magic or whatever you’ll think of.’

He looks at me predatory. ‘Oh, but that’s not what I had in mind at all.’ His eyes are glistening with darkness. Whatever he’s got in store? It’s going to be fucking amazing.

‘I really want you to play the criminal, on the run for the aurors. The garden is big enough and has more than enough hiding spots. When I find you, I’ll promise I’ll play rough.’ He bares his teeth in a feral grin.

I feel boneless. I love playing rough. With Ginny, I’m always careful not to hurt her too much. She is strong and can take pain too, but with Draco? We’re able hurt each other equally bad, overpower each other and hit each other without holding back. 

‘When?’

‘Tomorrow? It’s a full moon then, you’ll be able to make your way in the garden better.’

I swallow. My cock is hardening. Quite the performance, since we just had some bloody perfect sex an hour before. 

‘Oh, and Harry? I won’t be a particularly kind or righteous auror.’ He eyes me sideways.

‘I’m counting on it.’


	2. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry plays the criminal and Draco takes what he wants.

I look at him, standing under the pale moonlight. His radiating beauty. His hair is long and curly, not messy like when we were teenagers. He doesn’t know it, but he emits power, even now we’re going to play. I can’t wait to break him. Not too far, never too far, but just far enough for our arousal to peak at new heights.

‘Incarcerous’ I mutter, wand in hand lightly. He yelps, I caught him by surprise. Good. I’m the bad guy here. I take his wand.

‘Mr. Potter, it has come to my ears that you’ve double crossed me. Doing business with another auror too.’

‘What if I did? My stuff is for sale, auror Malfoy. Whoever pays the price, can have some.’

‘We had an agreement. I was willing to condone your little potion business in exchange for some... favors.’ I lick my lips. ‘But now I find out you’ve been handing out like Father Christmas.’

‘Don’t worry, auror. I’ve got plenty of vials in my stash.’

I look at him feral. ‘Oh, it’s not the potions I’m talking about, Mr. Potter. It’s the arse.’

He has the decency to blush and casts his eyes downward.

‘You never wanted to give me any of that, Mr. Potter. I seem to have been choosing the wrong approach, so I came to set things right.’ He looks back up at me as I crowd in on him. His eyes darken with expectation.

He stands his ground. Of course he does. When I’m near him, I lean in and whisper: ‘I’ll be pounding into that tight arse of yours tonight’ He shivers. So needy. ‘there’s only one thing that can stop me. Say it.’

‘Red.’ Of course he knows instantly what to say. It’s him who introduced me into the world of kinky play.

‘Yes, that’s what I’m talking about. Now, down with you.’

‘Never.’

I circle him, and stomp my foot into his knee pit, while pressing him down, my thumbs piercing the hollow under his collarbones. Not able to hold himself up, he falls to his knees. I take out my cock and get in front of him. I grab his hair.

‘Suck’.

His eyes focus on me, provocation clearly visible there. He smiles a little crooked smile and shakes his head slowly. The challenge it holds goes straight to my cock.

I pinch his nose with my other hand, until he has to gasp for air. I thrust my cock in at lightning speed, using his hair as leverage. He moans.

I thrust in a few times. He takes it and doesn’t seem to make any move to escape. I had expected him to bite or scratch me. Maybe he wants me to make it a bit easier? He is bound, after all.

He does that twisty thing with his tongue, that always makes me a bit dizzy when he blows me. I moan. And that’s my mistake. Because of the moan, I don’t hear his wandless spell. It’s an admiringly Slytherin thing to do.

He frees himself of the ropes as if they were made of licorice and pushes me backwards. The unexpectedness makes me stumble and fall. ‘Stop right there, fucking ponce.’ I run after him, quickly tugging my cock back in my pants. He is gone.

I start searching the garden methodically. ‘Wait until I’ve got you, you filthy slut. I’ll show you what it is to be fucked by a real man, not some junior auror.’ He has hidden himself quite expertly. No sign of him anywhere.

I pass one particularly large tree, and I hear him breathing. I know he’s perfectly capable of controlling his breaths when on a job, so he must be doing this on purpose. Is it a trap? Carefully I look behind the tree. He’s waiting for me, just as I expected, his hands behind his back.

I close the distance between us and take a swing at him. My fist cracks on impact. His jaw makes a crunchy sound. I look at him intensely. Will he use his word?

He spits out a bit of blood and grins that challenging smile again. ‘Is that all you’ve got, auror? And you dare call mé a ponce?’

‘You bloody fucker.’ I push him backwards. Too late I realize this is what he’s been waiting for. He sidesteps and grabs my arms when I storm by him, wrapping them up behind my back with a piece of cord that he must’ve conjured wandlessly. This is bloody arousing. I never tell him, but I could come thinking of the sheer power of his magic. He is the strongest wizard I’ve ever encountered, and I’ve lived under the same roof as fucking Voldemort. He could overpower me with a flick of his wrist.

Harry inspects me as he circles me. ‘Not such a big talker now, are we? Let’s see if you’re the man you proclaimed when I strangle that lovely little neck.’ He grabs my long hair and pulls it backwards hard, bearing my neck. He licks a stripe down it. I groan.

‘Maybe you’re just a little slut yourself? I see you getting off on chasing me. You filthy cocksucker. You should’ve called for backup when you had the change. Now it’s just you and me and my big cock, auror Malfoy.’ I have to keep from rolling my eyes at the cheesy line. He sniggers too.

‘Well, auror?’ He steps back a bit, looking me up and down.

I laugh. ‘Aren’t you and your big cock forgetting something?’

He frowns.

‘The bit where I still have my wand, and you, dear Mr. Potter, are wandless?’ I lunge at his stomach, head forward, and hit him so hard, I hear his air escaping him. He staggers, but manages to keep upright. He runs away. I quickly vanish the cord.

‘You can’t escape me, Mr. Potter. I’ll claim what’s mine.’ He hasn’t got much of a head start, so when I catch up, I tackle him down forcefully. We both topple to the ground, a tangle of limbs trying to hit overpower each other. I manage to get the upper hand and press him to the floor, his hands well above his head, my knee between his legs. His pupils are blown when I look at him. I kiss him, hard, and know I have to stop kissing him, or the whole play will be over in an instant with me apparating him into the bedroom to fuck him there. He seems to sense it too with his perceptive auror instincts, and bites my lip. Just hard enough to get back in the scene.

I feel his erection pressing through his trousers. ‘Merlin’s Cock, you’re gagging for it, aren’t you? Begging to get pounded in that arse of yours. How many men have you accommodated? Did you like it? Them emptying themselves in that arse, and you crying for it, like the defiled slut that you are?’ I grind against his hard-on.

‘None of your fucking business, auror Malfoy’, he hisses. ‘Just fucking do it already.’

‘So eager. On all fours. Now.’ I get up a bit, wondering if he’ll fight me again. I hope not, because as arousing as it was, I really want to fuck him. Thankfully, he complies and turns around. I yank his trousers and boxers down in one pull. I hear him stifle a moan as I part his arse cheeks.

What’s that? Fuck, he’s got a butt plug in. If my cock could get any harder, it would.

‘Do you like this?’ I twist the plug a bit, eliciting a moan from Harry. He sags through his arms and leans his head onto his underarm, stifling his moans. ‘Or do you want me to replace it with something larger?’ In one rapid movement I pull out the plug and line my cock up with his hole. He whimpers at the loss of fullness and wriggles his arse. I can see he finds it hard to stay in character. Well, that makes two of us.

‘Spear yourself on my cock.’ He shudders at my commanding voice as he eagerly presses his hips towards me, my cock disappearing in his open hole. I shiver too. ‘I won’t last long, Har’, I mumble gruffly.

‘Good, me neither.’ He replies, as he pushes himself onto my cock. My hand finds his leaking prick and I start fisting it. Harry moans desperately, increasing his pace. Within seconds I feel him stutter and spill all over my hand. I’m not doing a better job, as I feel my cock stiffening and I still before thrusting one last time. ‘Har... oh...’ I keep on pulsing come into his hole, as I throw back my head. This man will be the death of me.

I pull back my cock and grab him by his armpits, knowing full well he’ll be sleeping within seconds from now. I apparate us straight into the bedroom. I lay him down gently and cast a few healing and cleaning charms on him and myself. He looks at me adoringly as I see his eyes flutter. Before I know it, he’s sleeping. I lie next to him and pull the duvet over us. I’m not able to sleep yet, as I never am after rough play. The adrenaline soars through me, keeping me awake, while Harry seems to need it to fall asleep. I stroke his hair and wonder what I did to deserve such a great lover and his even lovelier wife.


End file.
